


Frostbite

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	Frostbite

Stark tower was supposed to be 100% off the grid, so how in the hell could the power go out? It’s got to be close to -25 (-31.7) out without the windchill outside and you’re already a freeze baby. That’s what happens when you’re able to control ice and snow. You’re always cold.

You scurry through the rest of the tower gathering all the blankets that you can find. It doesn’t take long, long enough to where your hands are turning blue under the fingernails and your teeth occasionally chatter. You quickly pile the blankets up on your bed and dive under the covers, pull the hood up on your sweatshirt and try to get warm again. You even consider going to grab your fuzzy socks but that would require getting out of bed again and you’re not sure you want to risk that.

“Shit.” You mutter as your teeth start to chatter, you clench your jaw shut to keep your teeth from clicking together. Soon your whole body is vibrating from the cold, it’s like you’re standing naked outside even though you’re wearing three layers and under four thick blankets. You don’t know when your teeth started chattering again but now you can’t seem to stop. That’s when the tears start. You’re freezing, exhausted and miserable. You sniffle quietly when a knock sounds at your door. Did you wake someone up?

“Y-y-yes?” You stammer through icy lips.

“Are you okay?” Steve’s concerned voice calls through the door.

“N-no.” You respond quietly, the door hisses open and Steve quickly rounds the bed.

“Hey doll.” He says crouching down, “F.R.I.D.A.Y. Turn on the lights.” He frowns when nothing happens looking up at the ceiling.

“P-power’s out. R-remember?” He huffs a laugh then you watch as he reaches toward you. He rests a soft hand on your cheek and hisses.

“You’re freezing.” His hand is so warm, so warm on your skin. You tilt your face up toward the warmth, chasing the feeling. “What can I do?” He asks.

“D-don’t move. I’m c-cold and y-your body is w-warm.” You whisper, your body is still trembling but your face feels so, so much warmer with his hand on it.

“Okay.” He agrees before doing exactly what he said he wouldn’t do. He stands and moves away and you can’t help the whimper that passes your lips. “It’s okay Doll. I’m gonna join you, I just can’t go under all those blankets in this many clothes.” He’s taking off his clothes? What? You want to turn and look at him, like he’s crazy but you’re so cold you can’t bring yourself to move out of your cocoon. You feel the blanket lift up and cold air rushes in causing you to hiss. “I know I’m sorry.” His warmth slides closer to you before one of his arms wraps around your waist sliding your body flush against his. It only takes a few seconds for you to be enveloped in the warmth of his body heat. You sigh softly, he’s so warm. Turning toward him you still manage to be surprised that he’s shirtless. Your head is tucked neatly under his chin and Steve’s arms wrap tightly around you.

“Any better?” He asks softly and you hum contently in response causing him to chuckle. “Good.” You’re quiet after that, as you warm you get more and more sleepy.

You drift off wrapped in his arms. It’s oddly comforting being tucked up against him. You sleep soundly, waking draped across him. Steve’s arms are still wrapped around you and to your surprise you’re actually warm.

“Morning.” Steve says, his voice low with sleep, “I didn’t wake you did I?”

“No.” You mutter, still not completely awake. “How did you know I was freezing?”

“I walked by, checking on Bucky he’s been having some real bad dreams lately, and I heard your teeth chattering. It was cooler in here and I couldn’t feel the warm air coming from under your door.”

“You could hear my teeth chattering?”

“Super Soldier.” He reminds you and you chuckle.

“How dare I forget.” You tease before looking up at him through your eyelashes. “Seriously, thank you Steve. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you last night.”

“It’s funny,” he muses, “we actually balance each other out. Usually I can’t have anything but a sheet on or I get too hot. Maybe we should always sleep together.” You stare at him and his ears start to turn pink.

“Okay.”

“What?”

“I slept better than I have in months, I almost always wake up cuz I’m cold but after you came in I didn’t.”

“The team will talk.”

“I don’t care.”

“Okay.” He agrees and you grin up at him.

“Your room or mine?”

“Yours.”

“Why?”

“You have a bigger bed.”

What a dork.


End file.
